Hand-Me-Ups and Downs
Synopsis When Fasttrack mysteriously gets a height illness that causes him to grow and shrink at random during the night, it becomes more of a problem and challenge to both Rath and Fasttrack as they fight through the night. Plot (Fasttrack is at The Pulsar Pizzeria eating pizza after his friend Raate from college had opened it up) Fasttrack: *Eats a large clump of the pizza* Mmmm! Man you sure do make good pizza like before, back in those CRAZY college days. Raate: ...Yeahhhh. Fasttrack: Soo....this place getting a lot of pizza since it opened last weekend? Raate: I guess so. I mean, those "I-don't-eat-pizza-from-pizza-shops" people don't come in...those rich raggles... Fasttrack: Well, consider me a big regular. I love this place! Raate: By the way, where's your little friend, that angry tiger guy? Fasttrack: *Stops eating right away and looks at Raate with wide eyes* Um......I have to go for a little.... Raate: Ok.... (Fasttrack runs out of the pizzeria and sees a large explosion coming from the apartment complex) Fasttrack: Oh god, WHY did I leave him all alone at home? WHY!!! (Fasttrack runs upstairs in the complex and sees Rath smashing the stove in the kitchen while it is burning into flames) Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' STUPID LITTLE HOT FIRE METALLIC THING THAT LITTLE SPEED MAN TOLD ME NOT TO MESS WITH! STOP SPRAYING OUT FIRE AND SMOKE! Fasttrack: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING??? ARE YOU CRAZY!? Rath: IT WON'T STOP SPRAYING OUT FIRE AND SMOKE! *Throws stove out window; it explodes on the ground) Fasttrack: UGH! Ever stop to think why it was on fire IN THE FIRST PLACE? I mean come on! That's like the 4th stove you've ruined and thrown OUT the freaking window...THIS WEEK! Rath: STOP YELLING AT ME!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO SLEEP! Fasttrack: Sure, why not? I mean, it's not like you threw out a stove and the police won't come to our door or anything -_-. Rath: I DID THROW A STOVE OUT THE WINDOW! Are you a stupid little fast man or somethin!? Fasttrack: UGHHH! It's SARCASM! Just nevermind...I'll deal with the cops later. (Fasttrack gets into his bed along with Rath and a mysterious figure is watching from across the street and is holding a large purple liquid container in his hands). Voice: Mr. Tyrant, I need some assisstance over here please. Tyrant: Coming, sir. (Tyrant walks over to the harsh and deep voice in the darkness of the building). Voice: *Pushes out a large machine* I think you should do this for me. Tyrant: ...Are you sure this is safe? I mean, this seems a little hasty for me to start this operation so quickly. Voice: UGH! DANG IT LISTEN TO ME! I told you to do this for me, NOW DO IT! Aim it at that guy Raate's pizzeria...pitiful place that is. Tyrant: Sir, why exactly do you want me to shrink Raate and his restaurant down? Voice: YOU KNOW WHY! He gave me the wrong amount of pepperoni I wanted....PFFT! Gives me 6 when I wanted 7....HE WILL PAY! Tyrant: Uh huh, GREAT reason there boss. Voice: Just do what I say. (Tyrant aims his machine at the pizzeria and then hears a startling bang and launches the blast at Rath and Fasttrack's penthouse). Tyrant: Oh no... (Inside the penthouse, Rath wakes up and looks over to Fasttrack and then turns on the light switch. Fasttrack appears to be no where and then Rath sees him and picks him up off the floor). Fasttrack: WHAT happened to me!? Why am I small and sound squeaky!? Rath: HAHAHAHAHA! NOW YOUR LITTLE LITTLE FAST MAN! Fasttrack: Oh sure, now's the time for laughs and jokes. (Rath looks confused at what Fasttrack said) Fasttrack: Sarcasm again. Rath: *Drops Fasttrack on the ground and uses him as a basketball* Fasttrack: HEY! *Hits the floor* STOP IT! *Hits the floor again* Rath: HE SHOOTS, HE MAKES THE GOAL! *Rath throws Fasttrack inside the trashcan* (Just then a large light is shown from the trashcan and Fasttrack grows to 45 feet tall and breaks through the roof into their neighbor's penthouse). Fasttrack: Sorry Dan!!! *Ducks down to Rath and laughs in loud booming voice* (Fasttrack steps on Rath and flicks him into the fridge) Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN!....Um, Uhh......LITTLE BIG FAST MAN! *Fasttrack picks him up in his palm* Fasttrack: NOW you're ALL mine! (Fasttrack goes back to his tiny self and falls to the ground hardly, as Rath falls and lands on him). Fasttrack: Ow!!!! Rath: HA HAHAHA! NOW WHO'S THE BIGGER MAN NOW, LITTLE FRY? Fasttrack: *Tries to escape from Rath* Um, I have to go now...*Enters the bathroom* Rath: *Slams into bathroom door and collapses on ground* Owwww.... (A loud crumble and bash is heard along with a scream) Fasttrack: Again, sorry Dan. (Fasttrack smashes through the bathroom wall and throws Rath out the open hole in the penthouse) Rath: AGHHHHH!!!!!!!! Fasttrack: OH GOD! WAIT A SECOND RATH! *Jumps out hole, causing it to break into a bigger hole* Tyrant: (In nearby warehouse) OH! The blast wears off after about 30 minutes...so, whatever the blast hit should ware off right? Fasttrack: I'LL SAVE YOU RATH! (Fasttrack transforms back to his normal average self and stares down at Rath). Fasttrack: Forget I said anything... (The two land hard on the ground, next to the stove which is still burning into the air) Rath: *Gets up weakly* Lemme...tell ya...somethin....*Falls back to ground* Fasttrack: Owww....now I know how all those stoves feel when you launch them out the window. Characters *Rath *Fasttrack Secondary Characters *Raate *Dan (cameo) Villains *Mr. Tyrant *Dr. Sleesh (voice only) Trivia *This is the first episode after the almost month long cancellation. *Dr. Sleesh, Mr. Tyrant, Raate, and Dan make their debuts. *The Pulsar Pizzeria debuts. *Dr. Sleesh is confirmed to get mad easily and then take exact revenge. *Raate and Fasttrack are confirmed to be old college friends. Category:Episodes Category:The Show of Rath and Fasttrack